pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Save Data Corrupt
where i posted it first! https://www.deviantart.com/unkn0wn-fr3ak/art/Save-Data-Corrupt-828422906 DO NOT NARRATE, REPOST, DRAW FANART ETC WITHOUT PERMISSION "Hello? Where is everyone?" A small blue Pokémon darted back and forth inside the enclosed space. "Giratina? Darkrai? Lugia?" It paused within the middle of the space. "It's me, Pixel, Pixel the Mew. You don't need to hide, you know me..." Fear was clear in her voice she began moving back and forth once more, sparkles falling from her body. "Come on, stop hiding!" She floated down to the ground and sat on her knees. "Please answer me, please..." Her eyes began to swim with tears as she looked to the ground, feeling hopeless. Beep! There was a small beep, and she looked up. Standing before her was a Caterpie. "Oh! Do you know where my friends have gone?" She asked the Caterpie, who just sat and stared. "Hello?" She waved a hand in their face. No reaction. "Why won't you answer?!" She backed away, crying once more. "ANSWER ME!" she screeched, charging towards the new Pokémon and shoving it. The small bug Pokémon did not react, but it wavered and small numbers appeared in its body. Pixel stared in confusion. The Caterpie returned to solid mass once more, and Pixel ran her hand over it again. The numbers appeared once more. "You're... just code? You're not real? What's happening?!" She began to hyperventilate, not understanding what was happening. Why did everyone leave? Why was she left behind? Where were these fakes coming from? Panicking, she backed up once more, pressing herself against a far wall. Beep! She flinched as she heard another sharp beep, and now there was a Scatterbug next to the Caterpie. It too was still and unmoving. "You can't even talk, you're not real!" She shouted at the Pokémon. "What if I'm not real... But I am..? But What if I'm not..? They're not real, why would I be..? Is no one real..?" The small shiny's eyes were glazed over as she mumbled to herself in a dissociative daze, watching the fake Pokémon intently. Maybe she could fix this. Maybe she could make everything better? She slowly approached the fake Pokémon once more, steel claws protruding from her paws. A quick slice and the two Pokémon's code was revealed. She began tearing out code frantically, pulling and mashing. A Flebebe floated down to the small area, and Pixel instantly turned at them too without hesitation. Soon she had what looked to be a Celebi. But it didn't move, didn't respond, and just buzzed and screeched horribly along with the three mangled Pokémon. She backed away laughing, ecstatic from her creation. "Mora! You came back!" She hugged the screeching fake legendary and smiled, "If you came back, I'm sure everyone else will come back, too." She was happy, excited. Her first friend had arrived. Soon more and more broken and glitched Pokémon occupied the area, more fake legendaries coming to be. The small room was deafening with screeching, buzzing and mangled cries. Code and Pokémon parts lay scattered across the ground, the once Pokémon now unable to do anything but buzz. She made a small line of Pokémon in front of her. Darkrai, Celebi, Zapdos, Suicune. She was so happy, her friends were coming back one by one. She zoomed from side to side, singing happily, pulling her screeching friends along. She was the god of this realm and she could fix anything. Blood, code and what seemed to be corruption covered her once striking blue fur, but she didn't care, her friends were back. But suddenly, she was alone again. Her world plunged into darkness. What happened? She tried to pull at the code but there was nothing to grab, she couldn't move from her spot. Where did she go? Why was she alone again? Was her efforts in vain? As she cried and panicked in the darkness, she failed to notice the text box... "Save data corrupted." Category:Pokemon Category:Mew __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:In-game